


Romanticist

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeYong es un romántico… pero JungWoo no se queda atrás.





	Romanticist

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Atención! Este fic contiene altas cantidades de azúcar que pueden ser perjudiciales para la salud, absténganse de leerlo las personas con la glucosa alta.  
> Drabble escrito para Sandra por su cumpleaños, que sé que fue ayer, pero por más que quise no lo pude terminar antes de la fecha. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bonita!

            TaeYong era un chico romántico, siempre lo había sido, de todos sus amigos era el más romántico y el que más atención ponía a los detalles; pero, no supo cómo se las apañó que acabó saliendo con el único chico de los que conocía que era todavía más romántico que él: JungWoo.

 

            Había sido todo muy curioso, porque cuando le habían presentado al chico, a TaeYong simplemente le había parecido alguien tímido con una sonrisa encantadora, que casi no hablaba y solía reírse nerviosamente ante los comentarios ácidos y las bromas de las demás personas de aquel grupo de amigos que poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. A TaeYong no le pareció demasiado especial en un primer momento, pero después, se había dado cuenta de que JungWoo era muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba a primera vista y que al principio solo estaba siendo tímido por verse rodeado de muchas personas desconocidas. No obstante, reunión tras reunión, quedada tras quedada de todos los amigos, TaeYong se fue dando cuenta de muchos más aspectos de la personalidad del chico y, poco a poco, se percató de que había comenzado a enamorarse de JungWoo.

 

            No obstante, no queriendo hacer incómoda una relación que ni siquiera era de amistad entre ellos, TaeYong había decidido callar y no decir absolutamente nada de aquello. Cuando se conocieran más, cuando hubiera más confianza entre ellos, cuando TaeYong viera que había una posibilidad de que JungWoo sintiera algo por él de la misma forma que él lo sentía por el menor, sería solo cuando dejaría salir su lado romántico con el chico.

 

            Sin embargo, sus planes fueron completamente destrozados por su amigo DongYoung, quien se dio cuenta de que sentía cosas por JungWoo enseguida, casi prácticamente antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

 

            Fue en el cumpleaños de JungWoo cuando todo había pasado y se le había ido de las manos por culpa de DongYoung, porque el chico había ido haciendo que todos ellos le fueran preguntando a JungWoo qué era lo que éste quería de ellos, qué era lo que les pedía por su cumpleaños y, el menor, debía haber sido convencido por DongYoung para seguirle el juego y tomarle el pelo a TaeYong, pero TaeYong no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flor de piel cuando le hizo la maldita pregunta a JungWoo y éste le contestó con algo que no estaba preparado para escuchar.

 

            —Hazle la pregunta —dijo DongYoung cuando solo quedaba TaeYong por hablar.

 

El chico suspiró, no queriendo seguirle el juego a su amigo, pero al ver la expresión ilusionada de JungWoo, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que habían hecho todos los demás.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que quieres por tu cumpleaños? —cuestionó.

            —A ti, _hyung_ —fue lo que respondió el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que todo el cuerpo de TaeYong reaccionara.

 

            TaeYong sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir de forma demasiado rápida dentro de su pecho, de la misma forma que sintió cómo el calor avanzaba por su cuerpo y subía a su rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas del mismo color escarlata del que se había teñido el pelo unos días atrás. El chico aprovechó que llevaba una gorra para esconder su cara del resto de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de JungWoo; sin embargo, todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su reacción y comenzaron a molestarlo por ella, destapando de aquella manera los sentimientos que TaeYong había mantenido escondidos hasta ese momento.

 

            JaeHyun fue el alma caritativa que desvió la atención hasta otro tema y lo salvó de tener que ser el centro de atención de aquella manera y TaeYong se lo agradeció infinitamente.

 

            Así era cómo había comenzado el tiempo en el que JungWoo había dejado de ser tímido, sobre todo con él, y se había comenzado a comportar de forma cariñosa y romántica, siendo completamente adorable y encantador, haciendo que TaeYong no pudiera evitar enamorarse más y más de él, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a salir juntos y todos y cada uno de sus encuentros estuvieron llenos de romanticismo porque TaeYong siempre había sido romántico… pero JungWoo no se quedaba atrás.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está inspirado en el infame momento de hace un año casi ocurrido en el vlive del cumpleaños de JungWoo, pero no es canon, es au porque me manejo mejor con los aus.


End file.
